


sugar and spice (that's real nice)

by lavenderlotion



Series: Lav's Soft Holiday Gift Fics [8]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Baking, Canon Divergence - Post X-Men: First Class (2011), Established Relationship, Flirting, Food Fight, M/M, Making Out, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21959284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “I let the professor know we’d be down to clean up our mess after we took care of business,” Darwin said, squeezin’ Alex’s ass just so he’d be sure to know what type ‘a business he meant. Alex laughed, head thrown back and heart racin’ happily, before leanin’ to kiss Darwin deeply.
Relationships: Armando Muñoz/Alex Summers
Series: Lav's Soft Holiday Gift Fics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580710
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	sugar and spice (that's real nice)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flightinflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame/gifts).



> you are the best <3 here's another one that i really hope you enjoy!

“Wait, how many eggs was it?” Alex asked, readin’ over the recipe again and frownin’ down at the paper. They  _ definitely _ hadn’t kept the dry and wet ingredients separate like it called for...fuck.

Yeah, that meant they’d done something wrong, which was pretty clear from what Alex had in the mixin’ bowl. Dammit, all he’d wanted to do was make some cookies for Christmas, seein’ as he didn’t have no money to get all the others gifts with. So he figured he could bake somethin’—and sure, he was technically usin’ Charles’ money since Charles was the one who bought all the food, but he was still bakin’ it himself, so it totally counted as a gift. 

“Two for the cookies,” Darwin told him, a hint of somethin’ in his voice that Alex knew meant nothin’ good but tried to ignore ‘cause he was too busy readin’ and tryin’ to figure out where the hell they’d gone wrong. Just as he was rereadin’ the third step, Darwin whispered in his ear, “and one for you.”

And then he smashed an egg onto his head. 

“‘Mando!” Alex screeched—in a  _ totally _ manly way—as he leaned his head forward to watch egg yolk and cracked pieces ‘a shell fall off ‘a his hair and splatter ‘gainst the tiled floor. He whirled around, feelin’ a pile of goop get thrown from his head and then grimacin’ when he heard it hit the cupboard. He didn’t look and told himself it didn’t even happen, narrowin’ his eyes at his boyfriend’s laughin’ face. 

“Sorry, baby,” Darwin told him between breathless chuckles, not even botherin’ to look apologetic. Yeah, not fucking sorry at all, asshole. 

Alex narrowed his eyes even further, takin’ a half step back, and when Darwin doubled over with another bout ‘a laughter, he attacked. With a war cry, he grabbed the entire bag of flour and swung it about, makin’ a cloud of white smoke that he used as cover to grab the pitcher ‘a milk. While Darwin was still disoriented and his body was workin’ to adapt, Alex lunged forward and threw the entire jug over Darwin.

The flour that’d already been coverin’ him got lumpy, stickin’ to his skin in white clumps. Alex threw his head back with a laugh at the site ‘a Darwin’s confused little frown, but his laughin’ cut off when he felt a whole pile of somethin’ heavy fall over him. Openin’ his eyes, he saw the bag ‘a brown sugar in Darwin’s hand, and looked down to find it dumped all over himself.

Before he could reach for somethin’ else Darwin was on him, cool fingers pressin’ against his jaw and tiltin’ his head just right for a kiss. Alex groaned, backin’ up into the counter and wrappin’ an arm ‘round Darwin’s waist to bring him along. Darwin kissed him hungrily, grabbin’ the backs ‘a Alex’s thighs and lifting him onto the counter, shit fallin’ to the ground as he pushed things outta the way. 

“Fuck, Dar,” Alex groaned, wrappin’ a leg around Darwin’s waist and tuggin’ him in, rollin’ their hips together as their tongues met wetly. Darwin’s hands slid under his shirt, fingers pressin’ against his stomach then trailin’ ‘round to run up and down his back and draw him even closer, lightin’ Alex up from the inside. 

His whole body was warm with arousal, hard in his pants as Darwin licked inside his mouth. Alex gave back good as he could, nipping Darwin’s lip and runnin’ his hands over his short hair, rubbing the back of his neck in a way that always made Darwin groan. He did now, and Alex sucked his bottom lip into his mouth soon as it dropped open. 

Darwin rolled his hips and their erections ground together. They both moaned, and Alex felt like he was gonna shake outta his own skin. It had been months since the others had found out about them, and they weren’t nearly as careful with each other as they’d been back before anyone knew and they still walked around in fear ‘a the others finding out. 

Even though they were more comfortable, they’d never done nothin’ like this in a space like the kitchen. Anyone could walk in at any minute but that only made it hotter, made Alex harder, and he dragged his lips down the jut of Darwin’s jaw to taste the skin of his neck. 

“Oh fuck,” Alex gagged, leaning back when he got a clump ‘a flour on his tongue. He scrunched up his face even as he peeled himself outta his shirt, grinnin’ when Darwin whistled at him. “Like that?”

“Know I do, hotshot,” Darwin told him, hands real careful as his fingers ghosted over his chest and down his stomach, followin’ the little trail of hair and tracin’ the lines ‘a the abs Alex worked so hard for. “Know I think you’re the prettiest damn thing I’ve ever seen.”

Alex nodded, still not great at accepting compliments like that even now that he believed Darwin meant them. Instead of sayin’ anything, he used his shirt to wipe off Darwin’s neck, then dived back in with a dirty grin, kissin’ and suckin’ down Darwin’s next to his collarbone. 

“That’s real nice, baby,” Darwin groaned. Alex hummed, biting into Darwin’s skin until it shifted under his mouth and hardened. Darwin let out an obscene noise, and Alex licked a wet strip his neck so he could get his earlobe between his teeth and work it over with his teeth. 

Alex ground his hips forward, moanin’ when his erection pressed up against Darwin’s stomach. He rolled his hips again, chasin’ the friction that only got better and better. Darwin’s hands were still on his back, nails diggin’ into his skin and heatin’ him up, moving down to grip his ass and urge him closer, to keep rollin’ his hips, to—

_ If you two could please separate and ensure you’re fully dressed within the next five minutes, I would greatly appreciate that, _ Xavier’s voice sent shivers down his spine and killed his erection instantly. Alex groaned, leanin’ back into Darwin’s arm, knowin’ the man would hold him up and not worryin’ ‘bout fallin’ over. 

“Fuck,” Alex said with feelin’. Darwin nodded, breathin’ just as heavily as Alex was, eyes still dark with arousal. 

Instead of sayin’ they had to get dressed and clean up their mess like Alex had been expectin’, Darwin lifted him off the counter with strength he hadn’t had a second ago, keepin’ Alex’s legs wrapped ‘round his waist and holdin’ onto his ass as he backed away, before turnin’ towards the hall. 

“Dar?” Alex asked, voice still rough with arousal. 

“I let the professor know we’d be down to clean up our mess after we took care of business,” Darwin said, squeezin’ Alex’s ass just so he’d be sure to know what type ‘a business he meant. Alex laughed, head thrown back and heart racin’ happily, before leanin’ to kiss Darwin deeply. 

They didn’t stop kissin’ for a real long time, and the kitchen didn’t get cleaned till the mornin’. Alex sure wasn’t gonna complain, even if he didn’t have a gift for any ‘a the others. He got the best Christmas gift of all: Darwin. 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!  
> comments and kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
